Helena Wayne (Earth-Two)
Using the dimensional transporter at the Justice League Satellite, Helena reached Earth-One seeking advice on crime-fighting from Batman by breaking into the Wayne Foundation building. Although he refused to give her advice, Batman introduced Huntress to Batwoman and Batgirl. Together, they shared past experiences and even captured Poison Ivy and Catwoman. After returning to Earth-Two, Helena was soon promoted as one of the head executives of Cranston, Grayson and Wayne, a lawyer firm started by her father and Dick Grayson along with Arthur Cranston. However, Helena was not satisfied with her executive life and she continued her career as Huntress, often helping those in need in Gotham. In her quest, she uncovered a dishonest plot by a politician who created fires in the city and she managed to stop his evil scheme, although it cost him his own life. Helena returned to Earth-One to spend Christmas with "Uncle Bruce". During this time, Huntress assisted Batman in clearing the name of Thomas Wayne, who was being framed as a criminal who bankrolled gangsters. As Huntress, she fought alongside Dick Grayson in various cases, including Grayson's last case as the second Batman against the aging Joker, at seeming odds with Grayson against Per Degaton's time trap during the historic case against the Justice Society.''America vs. the Justice Society'' #1-4 Together, the new Dynamic Duo were present at the battle at the "Dawn of Time" during the Crisis on Infinite Earths and thus survived the initial reformatting and erasure of their original Earth and its history. Locating the elder Earth-Two Grayson and discovering that they were now without a history of their own on this singular Earth, Helena - like many of the former Earth-Two heroes - rose up against the Anti-Monitor's shock force to defend the newly created Earth. It was during this first battle that she was injured and knocked unconscious by the Thunderers' attacks, which dropped rubble from a collapsing building on top of her. She was burned to death by the Thunderers along with Grayson and the former Teen Titan Kole, who sought to shield her unconscious form. The three dead heroes' remains were discovered by the Earth-One Batman, Mary Marvel, and Jason Todd. Wayne and Grayson were buried at Valhalla Cemetery. Convergence Helena is in Pre-Crisis Metropolis when it was taken by Brainiac and trapped for a year. She and Dick were fighting Toyman before the dome went down. After the dome goes down, they encounter Superman of Earth-30. She then attempts to kill him by self-destructing the Batmobile with herself inside. | Powers = | Abilities = * : The Huntress was an expert marksman with a crossbow. * * : In the prime of her costumed crime-fighting career, Helena Wayne was in peak physical condition and possessed great agility, and was extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat. * : The Huntress doesn't hesitate to use intimidation to obtain intel or discourage minor criminals to continue breaking the law. * : Graduating from Harvard University as class valedictorian at age twenty-one, Helena Wayne was an expert in all areas pertaining to civil and criminal law. * Judo * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Utility Belt | Transportation = | Weapons = * Mini-Crossbow: The Huntress employed a miniature crossbow, which she usually fastened to the side of her boot, as well as various explosive devices. * Batarang: The Huntress uses a belt buckle batarang. | Notes = * The New Earth version of her character had her first post-Crisis costume modeled after that of Helena Wayne's. | Trivia = * Two different sources are often cited as the first appearance of the Huntress. Her origin appearance takes place in flashback in , but her first physical appearance is in , which was released the same month as DC Super-Stars #17. * According to her gravestone, Helena was born in 1957 and died in 1985.Last Days of the Justice Society Special Vol 1 1 | Recommended = * All-Star Comics (first featured in issue #69) * Batman Family (first featured in issue #17) * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) (first featured in issue #271) * Infinity Inc. * Crisis on Infinite Earths | DC = | Wikipedia = Huntress (Helena Wayne) | Links = * Huntress (Helena Wayne) at DCU Guide }} Category:Batman Family members Category:Infinity, Inc. members Category:Adventurers Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:Judo